Restaurant Blues
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Eve, in this one Dory, Destiny and Jenny have a girls night and go out to a fancy restaurant and are even on the list they need to be. But they have troubles with a guard who won't let them in claiming they aren't on the list. Will the girls get to eat? Enjoy :) Ps. Thank you Eve for letting me use your OCs.


Dory, Destiny and Jenny are having a girls night out so Dory books an exclusive restaurant called Rico, where you need to know someone to get int. She luckily knows about everyone and is good friends with about everyone including the VIP of this restaurant so she gets them all in. When they get their however, a guard stops them.

"Woah Woah ladies. Name." says the guard

"It should be under Dory." says Dory

He looks at the list and can't find her name, it is smudged badly under grease from the restaurant.

"Sorry ladies no dice. Get out!" says Guard

He gets them all out and shuts the door on them all.

"I know Dory got us in, I was with her." says Jenny

"Well then I guess we gotta sneak in." says Destiny, "I mean we are going to pay for the meal so it shouldn't matter."

The other two look at each other and nod in agreement. They think about it for a minute and Dory hears a delivery man.

"Oh! Guys come on I have an idea." says Dory

They follow her and go into a jumbo sea box, the guard was doing his job and he had a weird feeling as the delivery people were acting like the box was heavier than it should have been. He has them put it down and they open the box.

"Uh oh" says the girls

"Get out or I will feed you to the sharks!" says the guard

They swim quickly away and stop to catch their breath. Destiny then sees musicians going in and they disguise themselves as musicians, this gets them in but as they try to escape to an empty table they end up having to play and they aren't good at it so they get kicked out again.

"If we are going to get dressed up how about celebrities?" suggests Jenny

They nod and smile, they get dressed up and go in they try to convince the guard that they are famous fish they are dressed up as.

"Funny as they are right over there eating." says the guard, he removes their disguises. "Get out!"

The girls look over and sure enough there is the celebrities, they swim out of there so fast it's scary.

"What about the backdoor?" suggests Destiny

They go to the back door and yank and pull but it is locked.

"Why not dress as guards ourselves, they need a break right?" asks Dory

"True." says Jenny and Destiny

So they dress up as guards and head in disguising their voice.

"Hi I'm Bob, this is Dj, and Joe we are new guards here to take the next shift." says Jenny

"Well "Bob" where is your badge?" asks the guard, he shows them his badge

"Uh..badge?" says all three

"Yeah badge, all us guards have one." says the guard

They gulp and swim out quickly.

"And stay out!" says the guard

"Now what?" says Dory, she sees the owner "Hey Victor!"

A Spanish catfish looks toward her and beams happily, he goes over to her.

"Dory! Why aren't you inside I was coming to see how the meal went." says Victor Isaac Peterson

"The guard won't let us in." says Jenny

"Why not?" asks Victor

"He says our name isn't on the list." says Destiny

"That isn't correct, I made sure myself that your name is on the list on the VIP section." says Victor "Follow me."

They don't know what else to say so they follow him and they go to the guard table.

"Mr. Peterson! Hello. *he sees the females* Hey! I told you to scat! I'm sorry Mr. Peterson, are they bothering you?" asks the guard

"Is this the way you tell guests if they can or can't come in? " says Victor

"Uh well…" says the guard

"YES! ALL THE TIME!" says the guests

"I see. Let me see the list." says Victor

The guard hands it over nervous and Victor sees the problem.

"One of them is on there, look you smudged the name on the list. Not to mention you were rude to my friends and other guests. Leave your badge and get out." says Victor

The guard stutters and leaves, Victor turns to the three.

"I am so sorry, come you can sit at the table you were meant to sit at and having to with that incompetent fool your meal is on the house. " says Victor

"Thank you. Thank you very much." says the girls

"It is my pleasure, my friends. Have a wonderful meal." says Victor

"We will!" says the girls

They then sit down and enjoy their meal, being sure not to take advantage of his kindness. He kept his word and everything was free.

The End


End file.
